Master and Pet
by The Twisted Paradoxx
Summary: "No, don't you be stupid. Haven't you ever thought about the fact that if you are ever killed I will have to spend eternity without you?" Aomine pulled back as he stared into the crimson red eyes. They shined beautifully under the moonlight. They radiated love and passion. And it was at this moment... This exact moment that Aomine realized Kagami felt the same about him. KAGAAO M/M


**"Master and Pet"**

**WARNINGS: KnB is not mine and neither are the wonderful characters if not... Aomine and kagami would be together flying over the horizon while having sex like bunnies...**

**this is A ONE-SHOT. What I had planned to publish on Halloween but never got to dude to personal reasons I'm so sorry I took so long LOLz. but anyways have some Kagaao smut and I hope you all enioy! **

* * *

><p>The tail swished back and forth in the air as a pair of deep ocean blue eyes stared at the man in front of him pacing back and forth in the comfort of his living room.<p>

"You can't be serious right now…" crimson eyes peered over at the werecat currently sitting down in the white soft leather couch placed right next to the 42 inch Samsung LCD plasma. The channel that currently displayed two young men running down the empty road as a hoard of zombies chased after them in the dead of the night was placed on mute as the red head stared at his "pet".

Yeah, his "pet".

Kagami ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the werecat. He let out a small groan before he, himself plopped down on the couch facing the other male. His muscles slumping and basically giving up their bodily functions because honestly…

He was done with the crap his little pet would come up with.

"We're not doing that… like seriously, you know you're not allowed to go out unless you're visiting your world."

"_But_ _Kagami_… this isn't fair at all."

"Well you're a fucking pet! Life is unfair for you creatures!" Kagami yelled as he laid his head on the couch closing his eyes in the process.

It was a moment of silence after that - a silence for which he was grateful for - till he heard a low whine/cry and he snapped his head back up to see Amine laying on the couch with his back on the cushions- one leg dangling over the armrest and the other bent at the knee as he gave a pout to his master. His bottom lip jutting out as the top one was tucked in nicely, the jutted lip quivering just a tiny bit… quivering enough to get the perfect reaction.

"Don't you dare do this…" Kagami whispered as he stared at the glistening blue orbs not forgetting to take notice of the way his pet's nose wiggled in just the cutest way when he sniffled.

"But if you don't wanna' take me out… _what_ am I supposed to do then?" He turned on his tummy just a tad bit so that his tail could get some room, it moved back and forth as he placed his cheek on his right palm.

"Yeah well, I don't wanna take ya' because you know how the humans will freak out once they take a —" Kagami paused while pointing his index finger at Aomine's ears and tail before continuing. "Good look at you and realize that you aren't human."

"But tonight's Halloween they won't know anything! c'mon don't be such a fucking party pooper." The blue haired male spat out and it wasn't long after before a pair of warm but firm fingers grasped him by the chin pulling him forward.

"Watch yourself…" Kagami said as he crouched down lower towards Aomine till he was staring straight into quickly darkening blue orbs. He smirked at the submissiveness his pet demonstrated before he licked his bottom lip suggestively. He inclined just a bit… just until his lips caressed the ear shell of his little cat. "Cursing at your master? is someone looking for punishment?"

Kagami smirked as he felt the feline shiver; he stopped gripping his chin and went instead for the hair at the nape of the other male's neck. He pulled on the strands softly before repeating the process once again but harder.

A mixture between a growl and whimper suddenly reached Kagami's ear before Aomine tilted his head up, his lips caressed the smooth skin in the crook of kagami's neck enjoying the powerful scent the male emitted, relishing in the way he could feel the way his warmth spread through to he, himself as he nuzzled his cheek against his neck.

It was affection he was only willing to show to his master.

Something only Kagami had the right to see and thoroughly enjoy.

Aomine wrapped his tail around the wrist of the hand that Kagami had placed on the couch cushion before he used his tongue to trace a vein he had on the side of his neck. After he proceeded to nip on the earlobe.

Suddenly, Aomine's sweats were sporting a tent and he was panting a bit harder now that he had his master so close to him. The scent that Kagami had was so powerful; such a turn-on Aomine could never help himself.

Just one whiff of the stuff got him going.

He groaned before lightly nipping the shell of Kagami's ear as his lips whispered words that had been plaguing his mind for the past two weeks.

"Kagami, it's been a while…" he said as he used his tail to give Kagami's perfectly sun-kissed arm sleek with muscles light caresses.

"Yeah well, you know why. You've been punished for misbehaving. If I don't do that then you wouldn't respect me now would ya'?" Kagami whispered against the waiting lips of a very needy werecat. He stared at the plumped pink lips covered with a bit of saliva ready to be abused and kissed into oblivion.

Just a bit more forward and he could have a taste.

They both knew this and Aomine thought that by the way Kagami was currently staring at his lips that he might get something but he knew the second he saw the other males lips form a smirk he was screwed and would be once again unsatisfied.

Kagami pulled away and stood back up leaving his pet missing the warmth and scent he had just been thoroughly enjoying before Kagami spoke once again.

"Now what kind of master would I be if I let my little pet get just whatever he wanted with a little seducing?"

Aomine shifted a bit on the couch while pressing his palm on his cock.

He knew he was being needy but for the love of all the gods that have existed he loved it when Kagami denied him what he wanted. He was so used to people always giving him whatever he wanted but when he met Kagami… when he smelled the man he knew he was the one.

Kagami didn't take shit from nobody and everything had to be done on his terms. Since he laid his eyes on the red-head he couldn't help but demonstrate his submissiveness to the man.

He would do whatever it was that pleased his _Taiga_.

Aomine bit his lip again as he palmed his erection harder, the keening sounds leaving his mouth made a pair of crimson eyes turn to look his way.

The blood-colored orbs immediately darkened with lust as he stared at the dark skin male dip his hand inside his sweats. His digits wrapped around the hot tip that currently had pre-cum gathering on the slit. He whimpered and arched his back as he gave his master a yearning look.

"_Taiga.._."

He let his lips sensually whisper Kagami's name, his voice caressing the name in the most intimate way possible to show he was his only. Aomine gasped at the pleasure he felt every time he stroke his hard member up and down slowly. It was enough to give him pleasure but not enough to satiate him.

That was something only his master could do.

"Shit Daiki... you better stop tempting me..."

"So then just do it Kagami... give it to me baby."

Kagami felt his member throb painfully at the display in front of him.

He cursed the damn succubus in front of him.

He could see the way Aomine's chest started to flush just tad bit, the ways his eyes were open half mast not restraining any of the lust he currently felt at the moment. Seriously, when his little panther wanted something he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted.

And on rare occasions Kagami would give in but tonight...

Tonight he wanted to torture him a bit more.

"Tell you what?" Kagami said in higher but hoarse tone to disrupt the thick sexual atmosphere. "I'll take you out for Halloween and if ya' behave then i'll reward you when we're back home. Sounds good?"

A click of tongue was heard and a whine following right after. "No... Screw that."

"Well it's either that or nothing at all." Kagami smirked and one of his split mahogany eyebrow arched up.

Knowing Aomine he will most definitely agree to the terms…

Just give it a couple of seconds.

1...

2...

"Okay fine! But if I behave and do what you say you better keep your word!"

Kagami held his arms up in the air before giving a swift nod. "Mate's honor."

Feeling satisfied Aomine swiftly nodded before stretching out his limbs and yawning. Kagami rolled his eyes before telling the lazy cat to go and get dressed.

After about an hour later they were both ready and currently riding the bus to get to their destination.

Since it was Halloween Aomine decided to just go in his succubus form. Kagami was dressed up as a sexy vampire. He didn't really go all out with his costume- he liked things simple. He wore a black cape that had red inside. He didn't wear a shirt but wore a pair of tight grey sweats with black combat boots.

Aomine licked his lips as he stared at his master's naked chest. Inside the bus it was a bit hot and the parts of Kagami's visible chest were coated with a sheen of sweat making the skin glisten under the train lighting.

Aomine knew Kagami didn't realize just how sexy he truly was.

He didn't realize just how on edge he would have Aomine because both male and female would always turned their eyes his way.

The panther had to constantly fight with the internal jealousy he felt all the time because despite knowing how faithful Kagami was Aomine always feared he would one day leave him. He knew he was crazy for having this type of mentality... for letting these thoughts wreck his brain but it was something he couldn't stop.

It was inevitable and he admits he was being childish.

For fucks sake he was a seven hundred year old demon why was he now worrying over something so trivial as loosing Kagami?

Well because Kagami was his mate…. Kagami was the only person he formed the bond with and Kagami was the only one who could break the bond.

It was because he loved him… something so cheesy and a feeling he never in a million human years would imagine feeling but it happened.

And he has never been more conscious and vulnerable in his life.

He sighed and shook his head a bit in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Tonight he would forget about such trivial things… tonight he would go to a club with his beloved and have fun since he rarely ever saw humans.

Kagami stared at his pet seeing the conflict written all over his face not to mention the pout he was sporting at the moment as he stared at nothing in particular. Kagami pursed his lips before clicking his tongue and giving his pet a nudge with his elbow.

"Why the pout?"

"Hah?" A pair of narrowed but confused blue eyes looked into his own as Aomine clearly failed to comprehend his question.

"I said why the long face and pout? Aren't you happy? I mean we're going out and it's Halloween."

Despite feeling annoyance when Aomine asked to go out or began to get whiny Kagami really wanted him happy. He wanted his pet to always be satisfied because god forbid his little panther ever wanted to leave his side…

Kagami wouldn't know how to handle that.

He wouldn't know how to function a life without his pet in his life.

Was he strict at times? Yes, he was but to the point of making the panther unhappy and hurt him in the process? No, never.

He raised his arm and let his fingertips caress the smooth skin of the darken mans skin trying to show him comfort and affection. The panther immediately leaning into his warm touch while purring in the slightest bit.

"You know you can tell me whenever something is bothering you right? I that have two ears that are healthy and ready to listen."

Aomine smiled softly while nodding two times.

This was why he liked Kagami…

Action and words so simple never failed to make him feel happy and content.

"Yeah… I know. It's nothing really though, I just spaced out."

Kagami snorted as he shook his head. "Do you ever pay attention to anything?" Aomine went to open his mouth to reply but was cut short when Kagami shook his head. "Never mind, I think I know the answer to that one."

"Bastard…" Aomine growled as he glared at the man next to him who was currently chuckling quietly.

"I'm sorry but c'mon what else where ya' expecting?"

"Tch, whatever asshole."

"Ah, ah, ah, Aomine, remember- _language_."

Aomine suddenly felt a tiny bit frustrated ( actually a whole lot more frustrated than what he wanted to admit.) as he stared at the man in front of him who was currently smirking yet his eyes withheld so much lust the look was lecherous and should actually be illegal… _very fucking illegal_…

Stupid Kagami…

Stupid game…

"I'm fine! now can we just go already!?" Aomine growled out at he stared at him choosing to blatantly ignore the lust-filled-scent Kagami was emitting at the moment.

Bastard was doing it on purpose… wasn't he?

He was about to retort with a complain or insult when the bus driver in the next moment yelled out -

"We're here!"

Kagami wiggled his ridiculous looking eyebrows that were split at the middle (eyebrows that Aomine hated but loved dearly at the same time) at Aomine before standing up and walking away. The cape he wore swishing up and down and from side to side when the bus driver opened the door and a gush of air entered the bus. Kagami stopped right in front of the entrance and smirked as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air smelling the unique scent the wind carried when it was cold.

He briefly wondered how many humans were out to tonight.

It was rather chilly but usually people around his "age" tended to go out regardless of the weather outside…

But the he could tell the wind was mixed with different scents meaning that it was packed inside the club they were going which was just around the corner…

_Good…_

_Suddenly he was happy he agreed to his pet's demands for once._

Aomine stared at Kagami as he slowly opened his eyes, he could see the red orbs glow for a moment as the soft lips he knew his master had formed into a dangerous smirk as he started to descend from the bus one step at a time.

Aomine smirked and internally chuckled, he genuinely wondered how long Kagami would hold out…

He saw the feral look the man was wearing and that must mean he found something worth it…

He walked out next after Kagami not forgetting to give the driver a curt nod who in return just winked and smirked before speaking.

"I felt him ya' know… take _good _care of him Aominecchi." The blonde driver smiled wide his grin too big for his face.

"You don't have to tell me twice… goodbye." And with that they were gone.

Aomine loved the cold. Honestly, the wind felt great on his skin and he was happy, satisfied with the weather that he didn't notice his sleek navy tail swishing from side to side.

Kagami noticed though. He walked a bit slower so he could walk with his little pet. He looked at him from the side of his eyes before sighing.

"Aomine."

"Mhm?"

"Your tail is moving."

"Uhuh… your point?"

"Remember costume tails don't _move_."

Aomine scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who _cares_…?"

"I care you bastard! You know people won't believe it's supposed to do that not to mention the fucking hunters." Kagami said the last part a bit quieter whilst looking around the streets briefly.

At the mention of hunters Aomine stopped moving his tail… He knew if they should encounter such a threat he could easily kill them but Kagami hated killing humans for no reason and preferred to avoid the humans trained with black magic weapons made to kill creatures of the night.

He smiled as he looked at his master… Aomine really did change a lot the moment he met this man. Before Kagami he really had no qualms whatsoever about killing anything in his path if it got in the way of what he wanted.

He didn't feel remorse because all that he cared about was his satisfaction.

But that was the past and he didn't think the same anymore… not since his master.

He looked at Kagami before nodding letting the man know he understood. Kagami smiled as he looked at his little panther through the corner of his eyes before whispering a quiet thank you.

The two turned the corner and went through the alley behind the club. They always did that- instead of going through the front they went from the back Aomine would seduce the two men guarding the door in the back easily as he used eye hypnosis and his scent.

It was what he was doing currently.

Kagami watched his pet flirt and fool the men admiring how sexy he looked wearing skin tight jeans with a studded belt finishing the look with black leather combat boots. The panther tattoo he had adorning his back diagonally looked sexy under the street lights and moonlight. The tattoo started from the top all the way to the bottom. It had different shades of gray and black making it look a masterpiece, the eyes a striking baby blue mixed with navy, making them look way to realistic as if the animal was real… Kagami's always felt like he was staring right into his pet's eyes.

And that was because he was…

The panther looked realistic because it was… it was what held the succubus power's. Every single incubus and succubus animal demon had a tattoo like print of their animal somewhere on their body or a form of resemblance to it that they were born with, it sealed their last transformation.

The tattoo was something only other succubus or incubus could see so they knew who was human or not. Only creatures and monsters could see it and it was thankfully hidden from humans- including hunters.

But enough about that because the two men Kagami was currently watching flirt with what was his were getting a bit too comfortable for his taste.

He had to battle the jealousy that was gnawing and crawling through his very own veins as he watched.

This was the reason he hated taking Aomine out…

The damn feline always attracted unwanted company… Company that sometimes Kagami wanted to slaughter and rip apart piece by piece when they stared way too suggestively at his pet.

Aomine was his and his only.

Kagami didn't condone sharing what he considered his.

He was Aomine's human, Aomine picked him and as long as Kagami had the choice he would keep him by his side.

This bond was for eternity.

Fortunately, in the next moment the men allowed them inside, Aomine winced once he passed the two security guards guarding the door - the scent of their arousal attacking his senses without mercy;. He rolled his eyes as he heard them whispering all the dirty things that they would do to him and his behind if they had the chance.

"Pigs." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder and watched Kagami go inside right after him but not without glaring at the men. His aura menacing as he turned his glare towards Aomine.

Aomine flinched without knowing as he saw Kagami's stare. Clearly he wasn't satisfied and Aomine soon found out what was ticking the man off when he got pulled by the arm and taken to a near corner.

Aomine growled low in his throat at Kagami and the rough treatment he was receiving. His blue eyes narrowing at they stared into dark crimson red filled with anger.

"Do you have to be so fucking flirty all the time?"

"Do you always have to be so fucking annoying?" Aomine retorted right back causing the man in front of him to glare more intensely.

"I could fucking smell their arousal and hear the disgusting things they wanted to do to you. You don't have to flirt that fucking much Aomine!"

"I barely said a word and I didn't touch them at all! It's not my fucking fault my scent is that powerful since oh, I don't know _someone _has been neglecting me almost _three weeks_."

"So just because you're fucking horny you're going to be strutting all over the place now? Are you that much of a man-whore _A-o-mi-ne_?"

"Well if we're gonna' start with names then why don't I just go ahead and-"

"Don't you fucking dare Aomine! I swear I'll kill-" Kagami wasn't able to finish his sentence because Aomine put his index finger on his lips before speaking interrupting whatever it was Kagami was going to say.

"Ah, ah, ah Kagami, be careful you're _animal _is _showing_."

Kagami gritted his teeth as he pulled away from Aomine.

"Fine you wanna be that way? Go ahead, just come and find me once you're ready."

Kagami proceeded to walk away from Aomine and through the double the doors that led to the dance floor.

Aomine rolled his eyes as he heard the guards laughing by the door.

"Aw did the poor kitty get dumped?" They both proceeded to laugh right after. Aomine just ignored them and made his way to the bathroom.

He decided that he would freshen up before going inside the dance floor that way he could make an impression and make his stupid red-head jealous as well.

But Aomine never got to step inside the dance floor because as soon as he walked out of the bathroom his eyes were met with the sight of one of the body guards dead body on the floor. His neck slit open. His blood was forming a pool around his body.

He could tell immediately that something was wrong.

The aura surrounding this hallway was ominous and if he didn't leave now and find Kagami they could encounter trouble…

He was about to turn around when he felt a cold sharp pointy tip on the middle of his back. He smelled the air and immediately knew he was dealing with a hunter. He cursed under his breath as he craned his neck so that he could look over his shoulder. He saw the other guard standing right behind him. The guy smirked as he put more pressure with the knife.

"If you don't want me to kill you with this knife infused with holy water then you're gonna do what I say."

Aomine rolled his eyes as he outwardly sighed.

He tried to figure out how had he not heard or seen the guy... maybe he was getting old...

The man started speaking in tongues and Aomine saw his face and body changing to that of lean male in his twenties. He had blonde hair and gray eyes with freckles adorning the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He wore the typical hunter outfit with black jeans and white polished shoes accompanied with a white button down shirt that had a black cross symbol in the front. His sleeves were rolled up revealing the intricate tattoos every hunter had.

"I think you're a hundreds years too early to try and take _me _down kid."

And right as the kid snarled and raised his arm to strike Aomine dodged the hit before jumping in the air and extending out his leg to deliver a kick directly on the guys face. The guy collided with the wall harshly, his body causing a dent on the wall. He coughed out blood before his body slid down to the marble floor. The white button shirt he wore stained with his blood.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down you perverse spawn of hell."

The guy said as he cackled.

Aomine watched as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket before chuckling darkly. He raised his right hand into the air before stabbing the syringe in his left arm injecting all of the liquid inside. His skin heating up and turning red as the veins in his face, neck and arms became extremely prominent turning a dark purple-blue. His grey eyes turned purple while his hands got bigger and his nails turned into sharp claws.

"I will destroy you!" He screamed before lounging himself as Aomine.

Aomine's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, he couldn't believe how fast the guy moved he wasn't able to dodge the fist to the chest he received. The air in his lungs was ripped from him as his body flew back. He collided with the door leading to the outside.

He groaned out in pain and before he could recover the blonde was one once again delivering another hit to his chest. The force of the hit cause Aomine to fly outside into the alley with the door. He yelped in pain as his back collided with the concrete wall.

His body slumped on the ground, his chest hurt with every pant he let out. He coughed he stared at the slowly approaching blonde.

"I bet you're wondering how I am able to do this? Let's just say we have amazing technology and scientists working at our disposal."

Aomine gritted his teeth. He knew he could easily destroy this cheeky bastard but because of Kagami he wouldn't do it. He knew how much the red-head cared about the humans and did what was capable in his power to protect them.

He couldn't let him down…

He smirked at the kid before getting back up and jumping away from him.

"You're really cheeky you know that? I thought you were human?"

"I am." He chuckled as he licked his lips. "This is just the product of taking away powers and abilities from night creatures and converting it into something humans could use. This injection allows me to take on powers of a night creature for enough time so that I may take you down and destroy you."

"So it's limited power, huh?… Tch, sucks to be so weak and dependant on such things."

The male grinned as he licked his lips. "Yes it does suck…" He raised his hands in the air before whistling. "but not for me…"

Aomine watched as how four different human hybrid hunters appeared on the top of the buildings. Two women and two men, different ages but both looking to be on the same injection.

Aomine let out a curse as he watched them all jump down and form a circle around him.

He knew he could take them… Kill them off easy as one-two-three but he just couldn't do it.

He couldn't run away either since he was bonded to Kagami and he couldn't just leave him here.

He was his protector and Aomine would be damned if anything happened to him.

He looked around himself looking into the eyes of every human…

_There was only one thing he could do…._

* * *

><p>Kagami sighed as he looked all around the club and dance floor. His eyes scanned every crook and cranny of the damn place but still no sign of Aomine.<p>

It had already been thirty minutes and still no sign of his pet. He had already calmed down and he realized he had overreacted a little bit… He thought Aomine would have come on over to him already.

He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as the time passed by. Aomine would never take this long. His head was starting to hurt from the bass and repetitive music playing. He decided that he had waited long enough and that he would go look for his pet.

He made his way quickly through the dancing crowds of sweaty bodies till he reached the black double door leading to the bathroom and back alley.

The second he pushed the door open the sight that his eyes were greeted with made his heart stop and blood leave his face. His body was filled with dread and panic as he saw the dead body guard in a pool of his own blood. The dent in the wall with blood on the floor in front of it.

He could only guess the worst happened.

His worst fear was confirmed when he heard a loud painful cry from the alley outside. He immediately ran outside and the first thing he saw was a struggling Aomine Daiki on the ground trying to get up but failing miserably, he would let out whimpers of pain with exerted breaths.

He could see the various cuts and bruises and oh… god… the hole in his lower abdominals.

_He snapped._

His eyes glowed red and he let out a loud roar. White and black tiger strips appearing on his skin, his hands grew into paws and his nails elongated into sharper than a knife pointy claws. His canines also grew into razor sharp teeth while his tail grew from behind him.

The human hybrids had completely missed their new comer until they heard the menacing roar causing them to turned around and take a look.

When the noticed the red aura and the stripes on the mans skin they realized immediately who it was…

The King of the night creatures… of the incubus and succubus… the man who took hold of the crown after slaying his uncle.

The blonde turned around to look at the fallen panther only to realize this must be the mate of the King.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

No hunter ever saw them they just knew they existed due to the countless of captured creatures they had back at the lab that were forced to talk.

And to think they would get to have _such_ _luck_...

"Don't you _dare _put your hands on my mate!" Kagami roared.

The blonde felt his heart stop right in his throat, he raised his hand in the air and tried to tell his comrades to run but was never able to as Kagami launched right after him and clawed half of his face off with his claws. He then punched a hole right through his chest grabbing onto the man's heart ripping it right out. He threw the still beating heart over his shoulder as if it meant nothing to him.

The other hybrids immediately went for the run.

Kagami roared once again before looking down at Aomine. His heart was breaking as he saw the state his love was in. He reached inside his pocket to take out a crystal with blue liquid inside.

He let the object drop on Aomine's lap before saying-

"Heal yourself. _Now_."

Aomine stared at the crystal.

He couldn't believe it...

The liquid inside was a mixture of Kagami's blood with black magic.

It was very rare medicine to acquire and he couldn't believe Kagami gave it to him.

He was hesitant but he had been ordered to- So with a trembling hand he grabbed the crystal, he used his right canine to bite the tip off so he could gulp drink inside down. He could hear bones and bodies being ripped apart from behind him along with muffled pained screams.

The liquid took immediate effect, Aomine could really see his cuts and bruises disappearing from his body. The hole in his lower tummy as well. His body was engulfed in a black glow- his body burning up, scorching then getting really cold as he healed completely.

It didn't hurt but he felt cold.

Once his hole closed completely the black magic faded and was sucked into his own body until nothing was left. He flinched as he heard a woman scream _'No, don't please! I was just doing a mission!' _before a loud cracking noise was heard and then silence took over.

Deafening silence…

Aomine was shivering a tiny bit.

It only took a moment before he felt Kagami's presence behind him again. He turned around to look up at the red-head. His glowing red eyes filled with panic and worry. He also took notice of the shaky blood dripping hands.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his heart and mind still in panic mode at the thought of loosing his mate.

"Yes… I'm fine." Aomine croaked out.

"Oh thank the fucking gods Daiki!" Kagami said as he crouched down and pulled Aomine flushed against his body. He could feel how cold Aomine's skin was even though he avoided touching him with his hands.

Aomine noticed Kagami was now missing his cape and he couldn't help but ask what happened to it…

"What happened to your cape?"

"I used it to choke one of them to death…"

"Oh…" Aomine whispered.

Kagami looked down at his blood stained hands and sighed deeply. "C'mon, lets go use the bathroom real quick so I can wash up."

He pulled away and got up to start making his way to the bathroom with Aomine following him closely from behind. Before going inside the bathroom though Kagami made sure to close off the doors so no Dancer happened to stumble inside _this_ _mess_...

And it was as Aomine watched the clear water mixed with the blood on Kagami's hands and face that he realized what had just transpired…

Kagami had killed humans…

He had done it… the one thing he was against… the one species he protected more than the incubus and succubus…

His blue eyes watched how the clear water turned dark red to pink as it went down the drain.

He couldn't believe it…

Not only did Kagami kill but he revealed his true self to those humans…

Why did he do it?

Kagami turned off the knob and proceeded to dry his hands with paper towels. He could feel a pair of blue eyes watching him as he threw the paper towels away in the trash can. He turned around to stare at the panther. He could see confusion written all over his face as he watched blue eyes shift from left to right rapidly. Those same blue eyes then turned to stare directly into Kagami's red ones.

"You killed them... You... Why...why ya' do it?"

Every word Aomine spoke was laced with confusion and wonderment.

"Because you're my mate Aomine... Those men hurt what was mine... They touched something that's dear to me I can't let them get away."

"But...but... You don't ki-" Aomine couldn't register the words Kagami had spoken and he wasn't even able to finish what he was saying when he felt warm, strong arms cover his frame before a warm breath was tickling his ear next... The words leaving those lips filled with care and love.

"I don't kill but for you... For you I will kill a hundred... Thousands of men if what they plan is to take you away from me."

Blue eyes flew wide open before narrowing as tears began to fill them.

"Don't be stupid..." Aomine murmured as he hugged the tiger back.

"No, don't _you _be stupid. Haven't you ever thought about the fact that if you are ever killed I will have to spend eternity without you?"

Aomine pulled back as he stared into the crimson red eyes. They shined beautifully under the moonlight. Those orbs radiated love and passion.

And it was at this moment... This exact moment that Aomine realized Kagami felt the same about him.

He felt stupid at the same time for even thinking that his possessive Tiger would for one moment break the bond and leave. This was home for them both... They found eternal bliss within each other. They found peace and security.

Aomine felt happiness and gratitude swell within him because he realized just how real the thing he had with Kagami was. How sincere the Tiger felt. How special he was to the incubus.

And as quick he felt happiness swell in him he immediately felt lust blooming right after. And it was as if Kagami could tell because he raised his hand up and caressed Aomine's sensitive ear earning him a groan. Kagami smirked as he watched Aomine's eyes flutter close, his body scooting closer towards his as the panther's tail wrapped itself around his arm.

Aomine purred as he opened his eyes whispering with enough volume so that his Tiger could hear.

"Let's go home baby... I wanna go home _now_."

The switch was immediate that was something Aomine could always tell. When he acted in certain ways or asked with a certain voice... When he was desperate and his scent clouded with arousal the change in Kagami only took a mere second.

It went from a calm, tranquil house cat to a predatory, out of control wild Tiger.

And that was exactly how Aomine liked him.

Unrestrained and full of uncontrollable lust and want.

When he didn't demand and just took.

That's right... Kagami never asked... He would always take and take as much as he would give... It was overwhelming, suffocating but passionate.

Kagami growled low in his throat before pulling Aomine flush against his body, his eyes glowing as he stared into the rapidly darkening blue eyes.

"Well if that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

Aomine shivered as Kagami bit his ear rather harshly then proceeded to right after give the abused shell loving licks as he created a portal that led them directly back into their room. He gave Aomine a tender kiss before pulling away and then in one swift move he pushed Aomine through the portal. He smirked at the way Aomine's eyes widen and his lips opened in shocked.

Aomine landed on the soft, plushy bed with an 'oomph', making his landing a pleasant one but despite that he still managed to glare at Kagami as the evil bastard came walking through the portal sporting the smuggest smirk known to man. The portal closed as soon as his whole body was inside the room.

"Tch, you bastard!" You didn't have to go and do that!"

Kagami's smirk only grew in size as he tail moved swiftly. "Oh is the poor kitty gonna start crying now? Don't be so dramatic Aomine."

Aomine let out a hiss mixed with a growl as Kagami place one knee at the end of the mattress, the bed sinking around the indentation.

Kagami leaned forward using his hands to support his frame up on the bed as he crawled closer to Aomine.

"Why is my little Panther so fussy tonight? I mean just a minute ago you were begging for my touch."

"Yeah, well, you have _great_ methods on how to kill a mood."

"S'that so...?"

"_Yea-_" but before Aomine could finish that sentence Kagami went and attacked him, he crashed his lips against Aomine's not wasting time to thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern. Aomine moaned as he felt the skilled tongue clash against his, tasting everything he had to offer.

_He only took..._

Aomine's body shivered as Kagami caressed his body while kissing him passionately. He touched everywhere, his fingers not forgetting to trace every muscle and contour. Kagami's right hand caressed Aomine's left hip, his thumb massaging the protruding bone lovingly.

Aomine whined as Kagami bit and pulled his bottom lip then gently sucked on it. He broke the kiss to kiss on the provoking dark skin neck that glistened with a light sheen of sweat under the pink moonlight. Kagami used his tongue to trace a line from Aomine's collar-bone up to his chin before going for Aomine's pulse and sucking on it.

Kagami's hands caressed up Aomine's strong and defined arms smirking as he felt the Goosebumps on his skin and the slight tremble of Aomine's upper body.

Kagami's touch was like a drug to Aomine... It was something he could never get enough.

His body always craved for his touch and he would always bask and cherish when Kagami took him.

_It didn't matter how much Kagami would take because what he received back was always better..._

Aomine lets his hand roam from Kagami's hips up his abs and chest before they went around the redhead's neck. His left hand burying itself in red tresses while the right came back around to stop at Kagami's left peck.

He pushed Kagami a bit back so his eyes could connect with Kagami's.

Aomine loved and hated being under that intense stare, he loved being the one to cause such beautiful red orbs to glow and fill with lust but hated how it always felt like Kagami was stripping his soul bare and looking into his deepest and darkest places.

He felt naked under that stare but complete and understood.

Aomine could smell Kagami's arousal, his member throbbing in the confines of his jeans.

This wasn't enough... He needed more...

He whimpered as he tried to scoot his body closer towards the warmth Kagami's body emitted.

"More... Kaga-mi... I need more... Please..." Aomine whimpered out.

Kagami stared at sensual way Aomine was speaking to him, the way his blue eyes were dark with desire and want. They glistened, he licked his lips at the way Aomine bit his bottom lip just so.

_So. Fucking. Sexy._

That was all that Kagami could conjure up at that moment. And for the love of all gods his cock hurt from the pressure and throbbing inside his tight sweats. He could feel his control slipping through his grasps.

"Ngh... _Kagami_..." Aomine used his tail that up until now had been doing nothing to start giving caresses on his lovers forearm.

_"Take me..." _Aomine whispered and he felt no shame whatsoever saying those words. He felt pleasure and satisfaction because he could see Kagami's last restraints break...

That was all it took...

Kagami growled as he pushed Aomine down on the mattress. Aomine whining in a bit of discomfort because if his tail but the discomfort soon left his mind as he could feel gruff hands all over his body, nails raking his sides before the sound of clothes ripping apart reached his ears. He peered down to see Kagami using his sharp nails to rip his jeans to shreds.

Aomine helped him not giving a flying fuck about his jeans as he unbuckled his belt and fly Kagami immediately pulling them off. He wasted no time in taking the boxers off either.

Once Aomine's naked, flushed body was presentable for him, Kagami let his eyes roam all over the delicious dark skin- his eyes landing on the erect cock lying on Aomine's belly, the head a dark purplish/red. Pre-cum was dripping onto his skin. Kagami groaned as he licked his lips.

_Aomine was undoubtedly the sexiest being in existence..._

He stared at the dripping cock one last time before diving right in, he took the whole appendage in one go.

Aomine couldn't help making the lewdest moan ever heard to man as he felt the hot mouth and lips wrap around his need.

_Kagami sucked it just right, used just the right amount of pressure and it just Felt. So. Good._

Aomine's hands buried themselves in red tresses as he tried to get more, he would always want more...

Kagami bobbed up and down fast, his lips applying pressure while his tongue was pressed flat on the shaft. He loved the moans Aomine would let out every time his hard cock would hit the back of his throat. He moaned around the shaft for added pleasure loving the way Aomine's legs trembled right after, the hands in his hair tightening their grip to the point that it was almost painful.

_There is no pleasure without a little pain..._

And with that thought in mind Kagami used his right index finger to scratch Aomine's left thigh, he put enough pressure to draw out a tiny bit of blood. The action combined with the continuous sucking and humming caused Aomine to buck upwards into the inviting mouth.

"FUCK... TAIGA!" Aomine moaned.

He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop from thrusting up and down inside that hot mouth.

Kagami was definitely not up for foreplay tonight and he was hitting him with all his weaknesses at once.

He was more than positive that soon he would explode from the pleasure of it all.

One of the hands that were gripping onto red hair was now pulling and gripping onto the white bed sheets.

Aomine made the mistake of looking down, his midnight blue eyes connecting with intense red eyes filled with desire and lust.

He whimpered because Kagami's scent wasn't making things better, his senses were on overload.

"Tai- _oh fuck… Ngh... TAIGA- I'M GONNA... GONNA C-CUM..."_

But Kagami didn't stop, instead he picked up his speed and just when Aomine was going to explode he pulled his mouth away and wrapped his hand around the head of Aomine's dick.

Aomine thrashed and spasm on the bed his incomplete orgasm making him desperate, his hand letting go of Kagami's hair to grip the wrist surrounding the head of his dick, his sharp nails digging into the tan skin without mercy.

"Don't do this..."

Kagami smirked as he leaned forward up until he was centimeters away from kissing raw red lips.

"Well you did have _quite _the attitude today Daiki..."

Aomine tried to thrust but the stare Kagami gave him made him stop in his tracks.

"I love it when you're like this you know..." Kagami said as his red eyes looked down at the purple head that throbbed uncontrollably in his hold. "When you're so wanton, needy and..." He looked at Aomine in the eyes again before speaking. "_Desperate_."

Aomine moaned as he arched his back... Guess Kagami still had a little bit of teasing in him still.

"Please Kagami... I-I need it..."

"I know you do..." Kagami said as he let his hold around the head loosen up just a bit and he let some cum drip out of the slit before tightening his hold once again.

"I can tell you want it... Just look at how thick this little bit of cum is."

Aomine could only rolls his eyes to the back of his head as his felt a hot tongue lap off the bit of cum residing on the tip of his cock.

"Mmmm, you taste so _good." _

Aomine whimpered as he stared at Kagami, he felt feverish all over and the need within him to reach his climax was so big he thought he might just go crazy if he didn't get it soon.

He wanted to scream and hit his smug mate in the head for torturing him like this but at the same time he couldn't deny that he loved what Kagami was doing to him.

He groaned and whimpered as a skilled finger rubbed over his pert nipple before a husky voice interrupted his foggy mind.

"Tell you what Aomine... Why don't you grab the lube for me that is under that pillow and I'll start prepping you."

"Bastard..."

"Call me whatever you want but it still won't hurry the process."

And with that Aomine begrudgingly reached under the pillow which to his surprise really did have a bottle of lube under.

This meant that Kagami had planned to have sex today from the start.

_That asshole..._

Aomine gave the bottle over to Kagami, who finally let go of his throbbing member providing him some relief from the pressure. Kagami straightened himself up while opening up the bottle before calmly telling Aomine-

"Turn around."

It wasn't a question or an inquiry but a command… one Aomine didn't mind following in the slightest bit. He rolled himself over onto his knees before arching his back placing his hands down on the mattress. The cool sensation of the liquid hitting his senses next. He groaned when he felt a slick finger probing his hole giving it light caresses.

_That teasing bastard…_

Aomine decided to arch a bit more making his ass pop out, He raised his tail up high to present himself to the waiting Tiger. He smirked when he heard a low growl from behind letting him know Kagami loved the sight being shown to him and in the next moment he felt a finger pushing inside of him. It was gentle but non-hesitant.

_Good_… because Aomine was _done_ fucking around.

He couldn't help but groan when the finger slipped in and out twice then the second finger was immediately added. He hissed in pleasure and pain at the feeling of being stretched.

The burn felt amazing and the pain he felt was being soothed out by the loving caresses on his sides and back. He felt a pair of warm lips place kisses on his lower back before a set of teeth bit into his right cheek just as Kagami massaged his prostate making Aomine arch his back and let out a strangled moan.

"Oh my… _fuck that feels good Taiga…"_

"Yeah?" Kagami said as he kept massaging his lover's prostate over and over again.

Aomine nodded his head slowly as he pushed back against the skilled fingers. "_Oh yes…!"_

Kagami could see the way Aomine's cock throbbed and jolted every time he put pressure on his g-spot. It was incredible how undone Aomine got every time he took him. The panther was always so responsive and sexy, Kagami loved that he didn't hold anything back. He loved how Aomine had no shame and lost himself in the pleasure that he gave him.

He then proceeded to insert the third finger next while his free hand began to push his clothes down to his thighs relishing in the relief he felt as the cool air hit his throbbing member. Once he had Aomine chanting his name to the heavens whilst begging him to '_Please fuck him…' _was when he deemed his little panther ready.

Aomine let out a whine once the fingers left his hole leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied once again.

He moved his tail around impatiently as he heard shuffling in back of him though luckily he didn't have to wait long before he felt Kagami's presence once again right behind him. A warm hand grabbing him by the hip to steady him.

All Aomine could do was sigh in relief because finally after almost three whole weeks of being punished with no sex he was going to get some. He shivered at the mere thought of Kagami doing him just how he liked it. He let out a needy groan when he the tip of Kagami's dick rubbed his entrance before pushing inside.

Both werecat's let out a hiss mixed with a moan as Kagami settled himself inside of Aomine.

Kagami bit his lip harshly because for fucks sake Aomine was _tight and hot._ He felt amazing, the way his walls wrapped and massaged his member sucking him in deeper was beyond orgasmic. He had to breathe for a bit because if he didn't control himself he might just bust his nut early.

But clearly Aomine had other plans as always. Aomine was already grinding and pushing back against Kagami to get some friction inside of him even though Kagami had just thrust inside of him. Did it burn and hurt? Yes but not as much since Kagami had prepared him really good and right now at the present moment he was so far gone from arousal and pleasure he didn't have a single care in the world.

His body and mind sought out for the mind-blowing pleasure only his Tiger could provide.

He craned his neck to the side so he could look over his shoulder; his member throbbed and jumped at the sight he saw. Kagami biting his bottom lip with his eyes opened to half-mast the crimson red eyes emitting so much desire and want the look alone almost made Aomine cum right on the spot.

Instead he licked his lips and said-

"_Taiga please… move already…!"_

Kagami looked at glistening blue eyes and parted raw red lips before he smirked and pulled back fast then thrusting in right back inside without a warning. Aomine's body jolting forward from the thrust, his eyes rolling shut as his mouth opened up wide.

Kagami grabbed onto lithe hips and began to pound into Aomine relentlessly, he immediately aimed the head of his shaft on Aomine's prostate making the panther howl in pleasure. Aomine's back arching with his head thrown back as his nerve endings tingled.

He was delirious with the sensations he was feeling. Every time Kagami would thrust back inside he landed a direct hit on his prostrate, he abused the spot ruthlessly. The grip on his hips was a bruising one but the added pain just mixed in with the pleasure was making everything a foggy mess in Aomine's brain.

His tail moved around - searching for Kagami's.

Kagami looked at the tail moving around frantically and he knew just what Aomine wanted. He smirked because he knew he was the one who got the habit ingrained into him. His own tail moved around and intertwined itself with Aomine's who immediately grabbed the tail back.

Kagami watched the way Aomine's dick moved up and down as he pounded into him over and over again. Aomine's ass jiggled every time it collided with his hips. Kagami could tell Aomine's end was near if his excessive whimpering and moaning was of any indication- not to mention the way Aomine's hands clenched onto the sheets for dear life, like if it was the only thing holding him to his reality right now.

He knew his lover was close but he didn't want him going off the deep end just yet, no, he wanted him to cum right along with him… make him suffer for a little bit longer.

Kagami could feel Aomine's body start trembling and his breathing labored, his moans and groans sounded out of breath.

"Hah…Hah… Ta-T-Tai-ga… I'm gon…I'm… fuck I'm gonna cum!" Aomine whimpered as he felt his orgasm coming but as always luck wasn't on his side….

Kagami leaned over and placed kisses on the back of Aomine's neck as his right hand left the hip it was grabbing to go under and take hold of Aomine's cock. Aomine whined in frustrated as once again he was denied his precious release.

Kagami's warm breath and lips tickled nape of his neck

"Don't cum just yet… Hold it for a little longer; can you do that for me?"

Aomine only whined in response as he pushed back, his hands and nails digging into the bed, He was gripping onto it so hard his knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

"Kagami… please… I-I can't take it anymore…" He whispered as he leaned his head back to look at his lover. He couldn't see that well because his eyes were blurry and probably filled with tears, his face felt hot and he could feel a bit of saliva trickling down the side of his mouth.

Kagami had not been prepared for the sight that greeted him as he looked at Aomine's begging face, The red teary eyes filled with pleasure, how flushed his face and cheeks were and the way his lips would part over and over again to let out a moan or whimper as a tiny trail of saliva dripped down the side of his mouth…

It was too much…

Seeing Amine become so undone and desperate because of him…

His thrust's lost their rhythm…

Kagami cursed as he felt himself become undone. He let go of Aomine's cock to grab him by the chin and pulled him up so that he could kiss him while delivering one last hard thrust inside him that gave a direct hit on Aomine's prostrate causing the darker male to explode everything he had been holding in onto the white sheets. His orgasm wrecked through his body, His hands and nails squeezed and digged into the skin of Kagami's arms.

As Aomine came he broke the kiss to let out a scream, his body trembled from the force of his orgasm. Kagami followed right behind as his lovers walls squeezed and spasm around him ripping his orgasm away from him; He bit Aomine's shoulder as he let out a loud muffled moan. They held onto each other for a while longer- up until their bodies stopped shaking and their heartbeats finally settled into a steady rhythm.

Aomine was sure his vision went black for a moment and he would be lying if that hadn't been the best sex yet. He was exhausted and really the only thing holding him up right now was Kagami and his arms wrapped around him.

Kagami removed his mouth and place a gentle kiss and lick in the same spot as a way of telling Aomine that he was sorry for biting _too _hard. He used his nose to nuzzle his neck as he untangled their tails and laid them both down on the bed. His stomach facing up while he had one arm behind his head, Aomine scooted closer towards him to cuddle. Their legs tangled while he placed and arm over Kagami's waist.

He placed a kiss over Kagami's heart before nuzzling in his neck, Kagami's scent mixed with his own providing him peace and comfort.

Kagami kissed the top of Aomine's head as he whispered-

"Maybe we should play Human master and pet more often no?"

Aomine let out a soft chuckle before nodding his head softly.

"Sure, why not anything for my King."

* * *

><p>HOLY FRACKING POSEIDON GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. LIKE wow 1213 days after halloween im horrible though there is a reason! My sister was operated from ovary and womb cancer and i was the one taking care of her, i also had to watch my son and toggle work so i had literally no time to write not to mention other personnal problems as well. i'm sorry Dx i feel horrible for taking so long.

anyways...

if no one gets it no Kagami isn't human he is the King of the incubus and succubus and Aomine is his mate. as a king he is allowed to make bonds and break them with whomever he pleases. they pretend and do role play because aomine wanted to and in the end Kagami ended up liking it LMAO so Aomine wanted to be his pet while kagami was pretending to be human xD and yes since Kagami is the king he rarely visits the human world and obviously never shows his true self which is was Aomine was shocked xD. i hope i gave enough hints and it wasn't so confusing.

anywhooo

i hope you all enjoyed this my lovely readers3 have a good one :D

(btw is any of you want me to write something or have a prompt just hit me up on tumblr! twistedparadoxx-tumblr-com)


End file.
